Les voiliers
by Saitou Alice
Summary: Dominique aimait la mer. Elle aimait tenir le mât, s'agripper à la barre et diriger le vent dans la voile. Dominique n'était pas Victoire, parce que Victoire était blonde, et elle rousse. Dominique n'était pas Louis, parce que Louis jouait au Quidditch, et pas elle. Mais Victoire et Louis n'était pas Dominique, parce que Dominique aimait vivre au gré des vents marins.


Un petit Os sur Dominique Weasley tel que je l'imagine, j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

L'air marin emplit de sel percuta sa peau de porcelaine, dessinant des plaques rouges dessus. Dominique aimait la mer, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Tandis que certains se sentaient vivant sur un balais fendant les airs, elle, c'était la mer qui lui criait son existence. Si fort, elle hurlait son identité jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Mais l'air de la mer est inépuisable, alors elle continuait à vivre, traversant cyclone et tempête, se sentant plus vivante que jamais à chaque vague percutant la coque du bateau.

La barre vira de bord violemment et la voile frôla l'eau. Dominique s'accrocha au mât, laissant ses cheveux se perdre dans le minerait de sel. Ses doigts frôlèrent la surface bleue et ses yeux se dilatèrent. Elle sentait son sang pulsé dans ses veines. La barre tourna et le bateau se redressa. Ses cheveux roux délavé par l'eau salée fouettait son visage, laissant des gouttes translucides se perdre sur ses joues.

Sa mère désapprouvait son comportement. Elle s'en foutait, sa mère désapprouvait toujours tout ce qui ne concernait pas Victoire. Cette chère Victoire qui proclamait être sa grande soeur. Si c'était réellement le cas, Dominique n'avait jamais vu de grande soeur aussi inutile que la parfaite, élancé et blonde Victoire. Parce que l'aîné de la famille, c'était la fierté de sa mère, la grande Fleur Delacour. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre, elle, d'être blonde ou jolie ? D'être la fierté de l'un de ses parents ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se sentir vivante, et Victoire ne se sentait pas vivante, elle était un automate, rien de plus.

Son père trouvait son activité dangereuse. Si on parlait Quidditch, son père était prêt à lui faire courir tous les risques possibles. Sauf que Dominique elle n'aime pas voler sur un balais, elle préfère naviguer sur un bateau. Parce que c'est quand la voile fend l'air qu'elle se sent entière. De toute façon, Louis, son petit frère si bien élevé est là pour satisfaire les attentes de son père. Petit blond à Poufsouffle, au poste de poursuiveur. Son père est fier, elle s'en fout. Tous simplement parce que Louis n'est pas plus utile comme petit frère que Victoire comme grande soeur. Victoire n'est pas vivante, et Louis n'ont plus.

Dominique est au milieu et ne satisfait les envies de personne, sauf les siennes et c'est très bien comme ça.

La voile se braqua et le bateau fit un quart de tour brusque, faisant s'entrechoquer la barre et le mât. Elle s'accrocha plus fermement au poteau en ferraille et poussa un cri plein d'adrénaline. Personne ne l'écoutait, sauf la mer et ses vents mortels. Elle détestait son frère, sa soeur, ses cousins et cousines tous plus formatés les uns que les autres. Sauf Albus.

Parce que Dominique ne s'entend qu'avec Albus, son cher cousin, fils du célèbre Harry Potter et de sa tante Ginny Weasley. Parce qu'avec le deuxième fils Potter tout est plus simple. Il s'affirme et cri à la face du monde qui il est, comme elle. Il s'appelle Albus Severus Potter, il est en troisième à Serpentard et son meilleur ami est Scorpius Malfoy. Il est la honte de la famille, le seul à Serpentard depuis des générations et il assume complètement, s'épanouissant à merveille chez les serpents. Dominique aime Al parce que c'est le seul qui l'a comprend. C'est un paria, comme elle.

Le mât plia et la voile se renversa, agrippant fermement la barre d'une main et encrant ses pieds sur le pont, elle laissa la mer engloutir son corps l'espace de quelques secondes. Sa combinaison blanchit à l'eau de javel trempé lui collait à la peau et le vent s'infiltra à sous son vêtement l'a faisant frissonné de la tête au pied. Elle se sentait vivre ainsi, trempé jusqu'au os, le vent dans la voile et les vagues percutant la coque.

Oui, quoi que les gens puissent dire, elle ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que sur son voilier.

Elle pouvait être fier, relevé la tête et affronté ses parents. C'est elle seule qui avait financé son bateau, ne laissant à ses parents aucun droit dessus. Elle prenait la mer quand elle voulait, et ni sa mère vélane, ni son père lycanthrope pouvait y faire quelque chose.

Elle s'appelle Dominique Weasley, elle a quatorze ans, elle est en quatrième année à Griffondor et elle aime la voile. Parce que c'est sur son voilier, exposé au vent marin et aux tempêtes déchainées qu'elle se sent vivante.

La barre vira de bord, la voile se gonfla en redressant le mât et ses cheveux fouettèrent son visage. Un grand sourire ourla ses lèvres en voyant le cyclone approché. C'est à force d'épreuves qu'elle vivait sa vie.

Non, Dominique se lasserait jamais de la mer.

Fin.

* * *

Un p'tit avis, ça s'rait sympa ?


End file.
